1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of transmitting a sequence of M binary words of "p" bits by means of codewords of which the capacity is (k.multidot.p-.DELTA.) bits where k and .DELTA. are integers and .DELTA.&lt;p.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods of this type are widely known and are thus found in important applications. Among them, the invention more particularly relates to radio links.
In this domain, various official national organizations impose standards for organizing the radio transmissions which take into account the uncertain and fluctuating nature of this type of transmission.
However, according to some of these standards, well adapted to radio networks, the bits are designed to be transmitted in codewords containing a number of bits which is not a multiple of the number of bits forming the numbers to be transmitted. Notably, reference is made in this context to British standard MPT 1317 issued by the DTI (Department of Trade and Industry) which proposes to transmit data in codewords of 47 useful bits; the formats of binary words are quite often 8 or 16 bits. Thus, these codewords cannot transmit these words integrally if one wishes to fully utilize them.
In radio links it is desirable, in order to be certain of a transmission, to send the codewords in packets and to ensure by means of a verification method that each packet is received well in advance of the next packet that is sent. One thus takes into account that it is utterly undesirable to have a binary word which is contained in two different packets.